


Butterflies and Bite Marks

by Galaxy_Spanked



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Age Play, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Caregiver, Collage, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom Suho, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Guns, Jealousy, Kinks, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Pacifiers, Plushies, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Subdrop, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Toys, Violence, dd/lg, degrading, dom yifan, dom yixing, mafia, possessive Yixing, ropes, safe word, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Spanked/pseuds/Galaxy_Spanked
Summary: Mafia Au/Collage auYou weren't a very normal or social person, so when Yixing's interest in you drags you into his world you think your a little in over your head. With your best friends Jackson and Mark trying to keep you grounded and your new found kinky playmates dragging you further down the rabbit hole. The boys learn that people grow up and old habits die hard with a feisty little on their hands. You all had your secrets, but they all think they can hide theirs from you forever.orLittle space fic with Got7 & Exo fighting over you whilst trying to hide the fact that they all work in the mafia





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a dream I had and it just kind of escalated into a whole collage mafia au story line with smut. Let me know if you enjoy it! <3

You weren't a very social person in general to be going out to party, hell you didn't even drink but it was your best friend birthday so you decided to be there for her. Everyone was having a great time chilling out in the backyard, some in the pool, some on the deck furniture and others playing beer pong beside you. You watched your friend as she bounced amongst the crowed as she was already starting to get drunk. You see an incredibly attractive man push his way through the back gates. Taller than you most definitely, nice black hair, beautiful smile, looking so soft and handsome. Probably way too soft for your specific taste, but you could always dream.

Trying not to stare as your friend envelops him in a hug crying out loudly. “Yixing I’m so glad you came!” hearing the name you remembered her mentioning him from some sport they played together, but didn't care to listen too. Suddenly he’s sitting down next to you, starting up a conversation as you both talk about a few things till he asks.

“You’re not drinking?” Yixing said pointing at his own drink.

“Nope I’m the DD plus I don’t drink anyways,” you said not wanted to get into that conversation.

“Oh okay,” he says smiling softly whist getting up to leave. Slightly disappointed you sign and go back to listening in on the others conversations chiming. Suddenly Yixing appears beside you again handing you a water bottle.

“Drink this at least, it’s hot and I don’t need you fainting from this,” he smiled rubbing your cheek softly making you look directly at him.

You started talking about mindless things, school, work, life as his hands gradually made their way onto your body. One hand on your bare thigh squeezing every so often making you forget the conversation, the other rubbing your shoulders. As the night went on you found yourself more in his lap than out cuddling, blaming it on you being freezing, which wasn't really a lie. Somewhere along the line the drunken birthday girl decides to show up making it extremely embarrassing for you. 

“Do you think she’s cute? Would you fuck her? You need to get each other’s numbers so that way you can. Y/n, this boy will treat you how you deserve to be treated. Give you all the bruises and spanks you could ever ask for! Mark you up real good and fulfill that giant kink list of yours, Isn't that great?” She rambles on making you blush, whist trying to shut her up and recoil from Yixing but his hands on you grew tighter holding you in place. 

“What’s this about bruises and spanks?” He looks down at your flushed expression with amusement and hunger. 

“What?! No I-I she’s drunk she doesn’t even register what’s happening right now,” you say panicking trying to get off him even more now. He keeps you steady and whispers in your ear.

“Baby it’s okay I’ll mark you all up just how you like it, littering your body like a little slut, but they’ll know your my little slut right?” pulling away to see your shocked reaction he winks booping your nose and letting out a soft laugh. 

“I’m just joking with you baby, I know she’s well off it right now. Don’t you worry,” he says rubbing your back for reassurance and pulling you closer. That pet name again makes you go weak and your insides twist with pleasure. Your inner sub just wants to lie down and let him has his way with you. After getting too cold to stay outside in partially wet swimsuits and skimpy dresses, everyone decides to get changed and hangout inside for the last bit of the night. Yixing leads you inside with his hand placed on your waist, audibly whining slightly from forgetting your own clothes; you went to go ask for your friends when Yixing stops you.

“Go put these on you’ll be much warmer,” he says handing you his hoodie and a pair of sweats. You just stare at him holding his clothes as you slowly begin to turn *smack* right on your ass as you let out a squeak although it wasn’t that hard it still made you jump.

“Now. Baby I don’t want to tell you twice,” he says with a smirk watching your reaction. You blush and look away from him, hurrying off to your friends’ room to change. After a while you found yourself downstairs wrapped back around Yixing again. Your butt in-between his legs and your back supported by one of his arms and the arm rest. You face your friends sideways in his lap, as Yixing gently put his hand through your hair. You both started talking to the people around you as you try focusing your attention on the conversation. You felt a possessive hand running up and down your thighs absentmindedly, as Yixing still plays with your hair, cradling you. You feel yourself drifting as you lean your head on his shoulder, sighing while enjoying his hands on your body. 

“Hey baby girl you can’t fall asleep yet, why don’t we go home and get you into bed?” He whispers in your ear. Nodding as he helps you up, announcing that you’ll both be leaving. You wake up enough to drive Yixing back to his place, noting the giant mansion of a house wonder how one person could live there by themselves at your age.

“I have house mates if that’s what you’re wondering,” he chuckles at your amazed expression, “They are all away for the weekend though or doing night shifts so it’s just me. Why don’t you come in baby girl, I would much rather have you sleep here then wonder if you got home alright,” he says with puppy dog eyes, “don’t worry I won’t try anything you don’t want, we even have a guest bedroom you can use.” 

You utter out a small okay as he leads you inside hand on your waist. Gasping at the giant space as it looked even bigger on the inside. He shows you around a little then brings you up to his room. You talk for a little while when suddenly you feel his hands on your waist again. Kissing you softly as his hands roam all along your body gently. Your last bit of stability setting off an alarm that it was wrong and that you shouldn’t let yourself be swept away into subspace so easily by a stranger. Breaking apart from the kiss you push him away lightly to create distance, attempting to come out of the fog.

“Your drunk we can’t-“ 

“You and I both know I stopped drinking ages ago, I completely sobered up baby girl,” he interrupts, questioning your sudden reaction to his movements. 

“Well I-I don’t I’ve never...” you stutter, looking anywhere but him hands waving out in front of you in protest. He eyes widening at the sudden realization of your words he steps closer to you making you drop your hands, when he grabs you as he starts rubbing lower on your spine.

“Oh my little baby hasn’t ever had someone give her what she needs most is that right?” He says softly rubbing circles along your back petting your head. You pout and turn your head away from him, feeling his eyes on you. 

“Is it true baby?” He says softly as you nod in conformation. He calls out your name, tilting your head up to make eye contact, softly looking at you, while rubbing your side gently. 

“If you don't want to it’s okay, I understand. We can just act like none of this ever happened,” he says seriously, rubbing your waist softly looking genuinely concerned. 

“No I want to please, I have some experience just not that, but I know what I want,” you hastily say trying to act confident but falling short.

“Okay as long as your sure baby girl, you tell me if it gets too much alright, you know the colour system?” he says kissing your forehead gently smiling. You nod and shyly say yes. His expression darkened as his grip got tighter around your waist.

“Now I believe I asked you a question earlier... your my little slut right?” He whispers in your ear nipping at it. You moan out nodding, earning you a smack to your ass. 

“Yes,” you moaned out, shivering as he smirked against your neck, before he sunk his teeth in biting you roughly causing you to scream out. He created a giant mark as he continued to work his way up and down your neck littering it with hickies and bites.

“Fuck, as much as I love seeing you in my clothes I would much rather see you out of them,” he says ripping off the hoodie leaving you bare from the waist up. Pulling you into his lap, Yixing latches himself onto your breast sucking harshly and playing with the other roughly. Gasping as he bites down and pulls, you swat at him. 

“Hands behind your back now slut, your body is mine to do what I please understand me? This is your only warning,” he growled at you, sharply twisting your nipple. Crying out you move your hand behind your back arching at his touch as he steadies you. You try to stop yourself from crying out from the pain again by biting when a smack to your cheek from Yixing stops you.

“None of that now, I want to hear your sweet little cries for me princess. Does my baby girl need something to occupy her mouth for that naughty habit of biting?” He smirked holding his fingers up to your mouth. He heard a faint ‘yes’ leave you as you pouted but complied as he slipped 2 fingers into your mouth. You began to suckle his fingers and he continued exploring your body. Laying you down on the bed Yixing sucking on whatever skin he can, he goes along your ribs to your belly as he leans down marking you more. Stopping suddenly when he makes a particularity large bite on your hips, you whine rolling your hips. 

“I want you naked, face down ass up by time I get back,” he says smacking your cheek as he lifts you off him for what you assume is to grab something. Giving you a pointed look as he leaves, feeling the need to obey you slide off his sweats. Folding them neatly to the side dresser and getting yourself in position. 

“So who did these marks?” He asks, roughly grabbing a handful of your ass and squeezing it. You jump in surprise not hearing him even come back in the room. ‘Oh, shit,’ you thought, thinking about the already defined bruises on your ass from a few nights ago. He slaps the other cheek hastily and growls. You moan and shake your head. 

“I asked you a question,” smack, “I expect a verbal answer when asking a question,” he smacks you a few times again harder than the rest making you scream out. 

“Sir did, daddy I was being brat to sir and not listening and he had to punish me,” You yelp out freezing as his smacks stop suddenly. Backtracking to what you had just said, you try to stutter out an apology.

“Wait I’m sor-“ *smack* 

“Daddy doesn’t want to hear apologies for you being a little slut. What daddy wants to hear how sir handles his bratty, disobedient little sluts, because it seems to me he isn’t doing a good job at keeping you in your place. You have to run off to daddy to get fucked because sir doesn't know how to deal with such a spoiled baby,” he grips your hair harshly pulling you up against his chest as he delivers more smacks to your ass making it red raw with bruises and bite marks. Making you scream out in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“So tell me slut what does sir do to MY baby girl?” His voice dropping another level as he whispers in your ear.

“Y/n gets too emotional or aggressive and can’t handle being big anymore and has to go to sir for spanks to calm down,” you whimper speaking in third person as you feel yourself slipping harder. Letting go of your hair he throws you back down onto the mattress with a slight thud.

“Does sir ever touch you here?” He asks circling your clit lightly, then slipping a finger into you. You moan at the touch, when suddenly Yixing beings spanking you again quickly a few times. 

“Answers baby now, how much does sir touch what’s mine?” He growls biting your ass creating another mark. 

“Yes daddy! He touches me there when I’m a good girl,” you cry out at the friction. He laughs lightly tugging on your hair and slipping another finger in. You whimper and try to move your hips for more, but his iron grip on your hips stops you.

“Oh that must not be very often then with you being a naughty little slut all the time. Now tell me does he ever go here?” He says with a smirk, as he slips is finger out of you and begins rubbing the outside of your ass before slipping in the tip of his finger. You cry out and arch your back at the slight burn. The wetness from his fingers helping ease it in, but the burn still hurts no matter how many times you’ve fingered yourself there.

“Yes daddy,” you whimper, trying to wiggle away from it.

“Well baby girl it seems like I have my work cut out for me erasing everywhere he has ever touched MY little slut,” he says smacking your ass again with one hand while his finger pushed in further to your ass. All of a sudden, you feel the burn twist with pleasure as you feel wetness along your pussy. You moan out, gripping at the sheets as you feel the wetness run all the way down your ass back down to your core. His tongue licking at your pussy slowly, as he fingers your ass lazily. You try to move again following his sinful tongue, when he retracts and slaps your pussy hard multiple times causing you to cry out.

“This is why you’re being punished all the time. Sit still and take what daddy gives you. Little sluts don’t get cock while acting like a brat. Now flip over,” he growls, pulling his fingers out and roughly pulling you up to flip you over. Getting up off the bed, he grabs some purple rope and a vibrator bringing it over to you with a smirk.

“Now you get 5 minutes to make it up to daddy. If you don’t cum or whine about it daddy will put his cock in that pretty little pussy of yours,” he says beginning to tie your legs to the posts of the bed, moving his way up to your hands as he crosses them above your head tying them tightly together.   
“Colour?” He says tugging at the ropes slightly. 

“Green daddy,” you whimper at the restraints. He places the toy at your entrance before turning it on and keeping it in place. He watches you try to trash around moaning at the sensations pulsing from the toy. He slowly begins to insert it into your pussy leaving it there on medium. You cry out and arch your back as much as the ropes would allow you to move. Yixing smirks sitting back to take in your beautiful body. He gets up off the bed removing his pants and underwear from those sinful skinny jeans. Moving to straddle your chest cock inches away from your mouth, he settles his gaze on yours. You open your mouth and stick out your tongue moaning, while trying to get a taste of his cock. He shifts grabbing your hair and pulls you back tsking.

“No,” he growls, “what makes you think you deserve this cock, opening your mouth like a little cock slut waiting to be fucked?” He slaps it against your face roughly, “BEG for it slut.” 

“Daddy, please!” You whimper at him, opening your mouth wider. Tsking at you, he grips your face.

“You can do better than that princess,” he smirks slapping your face again with his cock, “if you want this cock you better beg for it properly.” 

“Please, please, please can I have your cock? I’ll be such a good girl I promise please Daddy!” You cry out, trying to wiggle around as the vibrator still pulses inside you. He doesn’t say anything, as he smirks down at you shoving his cock in all at once causing you to choke.

“Aw does my little baby not even know how to take a cock? Choking already and I haven’t even started fucking your slutty mouth yet,” he grins stroking your cheek as he just rests his cock in your mouth. You moan around his thick cock, causing him to moan out.

“Ah baby, that’s it moan around my cock like a little slut,” he moans as he starts to thrust in and out slowly. Loving how you would moan and choke around him with each thrust. Saliva dripping from your mouth as you moan around him trying to keep up with his thrusts. Suddenly you feel the vibrator being pulled out, making you gasp. He keeps his cock in motionless as you feel it throb against your mouth. Smirking he pokes your cheek a couple of times before pulling out watching your eyes flutter.

“That’s a good girl now. You want to get fucked now don’t you? That toy doesn’t feel as good as the real thing does it baby?” He says wiping the drool from your face; you take his fingers into your mouth sucking gently while nodding.

“I asked you a question baby do you want my cock in your pretty little fuck hole or should I just keep using your mouth until I’m done with you?” He says gripping your waist roughly and pulling his fingers out to stop your movements. 

“Yes please daddy, I want your cock in my fuck hole,” you whine out wiggling against his tight grip. He laughs lightly, going over to your restraints and untying them setting you free. Your hands immediately lace their way behind his neck pulling him down for a kiss. He whispers against your lips a faint ‘good girl’ as he detaches himself from you. 

“Flip over baby, hands and knees present your ass princess,” he says helping your jelly like limbs to turn over and get into position. You feel fuzzy all over as he licks one long stripe along your pussy, before smacking it with his hand causing you to moan out. Your arms collapse at the sensation shaking at the stimulation. He laughs removing his hand he smacks his cock against your pussy a few times. Your eyes snap open as the small coherent part of your brain sparks to life. You try to get away from him panicking slightly as your breathing got heavier. 

“Yixing no...” you cry trying to steady your breathing. He stops moving, hands never leaving your hips. 

“Y/n, colour baby,” he says firmly keeping his grip on you lightly, rubbing soothing circles on your hips. 

“Yellow daddy,” you whimper, face pushed into the blankest shaking your head. Concerned Yixing rubs a hand along your back coaxing you up. Back on your hands and knees, he turns your head slightly to make eye contact.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you, did I go too far?” Yixing questions looking concerned that he had actually done something wrong.

“No,” you whimper, “y/n can’t have babies yet,” you shake your head, tears in your eyes. He lets out a breath and laughs lightly shaking his head at your choice of words.

“Oh baby girl of course I wouldn’t do that to you, see?” He says holding up the little piece of foil in his hand. “As much as I would love to see you dripping with my cum we’ll leave that for a later date” saying lightly with a sign, “Now are we okay to continue baby?”

“Yes daddy I’m okay now,” you pout and as he kisses you gently stroking along your spine. You hear him unravel the foil as he slips on the condom readying himself at your entrance. Pushing into you inch by inch you moan loudly gripping the sheets. You’ve never felt so full even with your toys, the burning sensation hurting as he pushes in further, you clench around him.

“Ahh, y/n you’re so fucking tight baby. You need to relax so Daddy can start fucking you,” he moans out and slaps your ass making you yelp, as you try to relax. Pulling out a little, he gives you a few short experimenting thrusts for only half his length. Going in deeper with each little thrust he gives. You cry out biting the pillow in front of you.

“Baby just a few more inches don’t cry, your sucking me in like you were made to take cock now,” he says sliding into you more and more as he finally bottomed out. Letting you adjust to his size for a moment as you shook from the stimulation as he brought his hand down to play with your clit. You began wiggling around him wanting him to move more. 

“That’s it my little slut fuck yourself on my cock, god your gorgeous like that,” he moaned, “All hot and tight for me, you’re such a good fuck hole.” He began thrusting in and out setting a nice pace as your insides gripped him tightly. You moan out with each thrust whining as he grips your hips harshly and smacks your ass again. You could feel your orgasm building up, needing more of Yixing.

“Daddy faster please!” you scream out, trying to meet his thrusts. 

“Don’t. Be. Greedy. Daddy will give his little cock slut what you deserve,” he says each word with a long hard thrust. He pulls out making you whine out, “Don’t worry baby Daddy just wants to see your slutty little face as you cum on my cock,” he grunts flipping you over to face him. You spread your leg obediently as he slips himself back in you. He starts thrusting into you fast and hard gripping your hips tightly as you both chased your orgasm again.

“Tell me how much you love my cock baby,” he growls sucking a dark mark on your neck. You whimper and moan out, your voice just a string of pleasurable sounds as he pounds into you.

“My little slut can’t even answer as she getting fucked, is this cock too good for you? Have I fucked your brains out already baby,” he growled swiping a finger across you clit. You arched you back screaming as you clenched around him seeing stars. He fucked you through your orgasm, cumming a few thrusts later still burred in your heat. 

The last thing you remember is him wiping off your body, cooing softly at you before you passed out. 

The Next Morning: 

You hear rustling coming from downstairs, but the warmth that’s wrapped around you makes yourself not seem to care about the other voices and noises filling up the quiet house. Yixing’s light breathing against your neck makes you hum and settle into his warmth more. After a while of lying in the semi sunlit room, you feel hands start running their way along your body in a soft soothing motion. 

“You awake baby girl?” He says kissing your neck. You hum in response as he moves you both, so that you’re laying with one leg over his and your head on his chest. He takes your hand in his intertwining your fingers as he kisses the back of your hand softly. You lay there for a while in silence playing with his fingers as he rubs your back, occasionally playing with your hair. 

“So sir?-“   
“He’s a friend that helps me out when I get out of control. Were not together it’s just something I started calling him in sub space,” you quickly interrupt him sitting up with your hand against his chest. He smiles and kisses your forehead gently pulling you back down into his arms. 

“Good because I wouldn’t want to have to fight a jealous dom because I stole their sub,” he laughs looking down at you and petting your hair. 

“Nope,” you said popping the p, “but you haven’t stolen anyone’s sub as far as I know.”  
He looks down at you confused for a moment then smirks.

“Oh my mistake then, Y/n, baby girl will you be my little baby subby bunny?” he says softly looking at you. You kiss him and whisper yes. Pulling away after Yixing looks down at you grinning.

“So when Y/f said long list of kinks I believe I’m entitled to know now,” he says with a smirk. I shake my head and smile. 

“No what baby girl? I need to know what to plan next. Pet play, threesome, orgies, toys, breeding, cockwarming, overstimulation? The list goes on,” he smacks your ass playfully and kisses you.

“They all sound so nice,” you giggle intertwining your hand into his, he grins bringing you on top of him kissing you gently.


	2. Floating

Yixing had to help you out of bed as you limped slightly, cooing at you cutely and giving reassuring Eskimo kisses along the way. He gave you a pair of smaller shorts with drawstrings and a different hoodie to wear, after your much needed shower. You both make your way downstairs for breakfast after getting dressed. You run into Yixings’ back as he suddenly stops, hearing the loud voices of the kitchen. Peeking around him, you notice five boys around the kitchen table, except for one of them by the stove cooking. 

“When did you get in?” Yixing said glaring at the younger. Feeling the tension in the room, you hold onto the back of Yixings t-shirt tightly.

“Ah somewhere around, ‘Ugg daddy faster please’,” one moaned out mockingly, “I didn’t know you had a daddy kink Yixing-hyung, but now I want to try.” 

“Sorry...” you say softly trying to hide behind Yixing, face completely red in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry about it love, its good material for later-AH!” he laughs followed by a yelp.

“Shut the fuck up,” Yixing growled at him moving to smacking him in the chest. Standing in the doorway not knowing what to do, you slowly start backing out of the room trying to get away from the confrontation. Yixing calls at you causing you to stop dead in your tracks snapping your head up at him, “don’t listen to Baekhyun, baby he’s just being an ass, come here.”

“He’s right, now come sit down for breakfast, I’m Kyungsoo by the way,” he says smiling at you, motioning for you to sit down with his spatula.

“Oh no I-I shouldn’t I need to get heading home my dogs are waiting for me,” you stutter trying to think up an excuse not to stay with the boys. This many people all at once with their eyes on you and knowing what happened last night had your anxiety rising rapidly at this point.

“You shouldn’t go without eating it’s already 11,” Kyungsoo said taking a step closer to you.

“Ah, it’s okay I’ll eat at home I normally only eat maybe once or twice a day anyways,” you say waving you hand dismissively, awkwardly taking a step back, only to hit the wall.

“You what?” All the boys’ full attention is suddenly on you, instead of Yixing and Baekhyun’s fighting.

“My schedules are just weird, sometimes I just don’t have time, or I forget or I just don’t feel like it. Seriously though it’s no big deal,” you try to explain but the looks they are giving you make your voice falter slightly.

The boys look at you with concern, disappointment written on Kyungsoo’s face, he tsk’s waving his spatula. “That’s not healthy to be doing that, now go sit down I’m just making a new batch, I’ll even put chocolate chips in yours,” he said pointing at the table as they younger’s whine out that they didn’t get special treatment, “now sit.” 

There was something about the look in his eyes told you not to keep arguing back at him, and obey. Sitting down you learn the names of the remaining boys; Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongdae and of course Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Yixing sits to your right and Kyungsoo sits to your left after putting a stack of pancakes on your plate. There was no way you would be able to eat all of those. After eating the first one you started to feel very full, putting down your fork and knife you keep listening to the conversations around you. Kyungsoo points at your plate to a very disappointed looking Yixing.

“You need to eat more,” Yixing says holding the fork to your mouth, with freshly cut pancake on it. You shake your head and try to pull away from him.

“I’m full I seriously can’t eat anymore,” you say quietly trying to avoid the fork and the tables gaze. Yixing puts the fork down tsking, bringing his hand up and around your throat squeezing.

“You do what I ask you to baby, do you understand who is in charge here?” He asks looking at you straight in the eyes.

“Yes,” you whimper, struggling to get out of his grip.

“Yes what?” He says grip tightening on your throat.

“Hey! We agreed no public scening!” Jongdae yells from his spot, seemingly unheard by Yixing. His grip tightens even more as he pushes into the giant bruise on your neck.

“Yes Daddy,” you whine out softly in his ear so no one else would hear, causing him to let go of your neck. You sit there dazed for a moment feeling like jelly, before you feel your face being lightly gripped to look at Yixing in the eyes.

“You okay kitten?” He asks you softly rubbing your cheek. You nod as he slips a finger into your mouth to suck on. 

“God she’s beautiful like that,” Chanyeol moaned, “I just want to tie her up tease her so much, she’s so pliant.” 

Yixing smirked, slipping another finger in your mouth, as he dipped down to your neck to suck another love bite. 

*smack*

Yixing recoils from you but still keeps a possessive hand on your waist as he rubs his head. 

“What the fuck!?” Yixing yells whipping his head to the culprit. Seeing Jongdae standing there arms crossed looking pissed. 

“I said no public scening, the girl needs to eat and get her head out of the clouds and you keep pulling her back down! As much as I would love to see where this goes we have things to do today, and we can’t spend it taking care of your new baby kitten,” he yells at Yixing threatening to hit him again if he opened his mouth to protest. 

Continuing with normal conversations with the boys, you were slowly creeping your way out of the little place you were hoping wouldn’t arise in front of them. You hear the front door opening and the pitter-patter of claws against the nice hardwood floor. Four little dogs come rushing into the room-

“PUPPIES!” You squeal pushing your chair out and rushing up to the very excited dogs. You sit on the floor picking them up and playing with them. You paw at them making animal like noises not noticing all eyes on you. You play fight with them and roll around finally landing on your back while the four fluff balls attack you with love.

“Daddy look puppies!” You giggle holding the white fluffy one in your arms sitting up again. 

Looking up at Yixing your smile falters as you clutch the puppy close to your chest, hiding your face. They all were standing up from the table looking down at you with either shocked or hooded expressions. You whimper slightly shaking, holding onto the puppy for comfort until you felt a hand on your shoulder. You attempt to look up to see his beautiful face, but hide yourself back into the puppies’ fur.

“Which one is daddy, little one?” The stranger whispers at you, looking softly at you holding onto the white one. Anxiety rushes through you at the presence of a new person and having everyone’s eyes on you. Shaking, you burry your head in the dogs fur unable to answer his question.

“Okay let’s try this,” he says with a sigh bending down to your level, “Little one can you show me how many fingers?” He asks taking your shaking form into his arms. Freezing your face flushes red as you hold up four shaky fingers, hiding your face in his chest.

Slipping further into headspace, the fear of the people around you begins to feel suffocating. The dread of their reactions makes you sink into the man’s grip more, unable to look at the rest of the room.  
“Ah good girl, well I can’t show you how many I am because I don’t have 22 fingers baby girl! But my names Jongin,” he says smiling down at you. 

You giggle a little bit at his response looking up at him but quickly hide your face again, having glanced at the dark expressions of the boys at the table. Jongin looks in their direction and glares, shifting you in his lap away from them.

“Calm down you all look like you’re about to jump the poor thing,” Jongin whisper yells at them, holding you in his arms. 

“Is daddy mad?” You whimper looking up at Jongin, still not looking in Yixing’s direction. 

“Oh no kitten he’s just a little unsure of how to handle such a beautiful baby girl,” he says smiling pinching your cheek. You smile brightly and let Jongin get you back up from the floor to the kitchen table. 

He sits you down in his lap again holding a possessive arm around your waist, glaring daggers at Yixing. Yixing reaches his hand out to take you, but is stopped by Kyungsoo. Wanting the younger to deal with the clouded little properly, Yixing slumps back down in his chair pouting.

After talking you back up, reluctantly Yixing packs you up and settles you in your car, giving you a goodbye kiss. He promises to call later when the hectic atmosphere of his roommates calms down. They all stand at the front entry, waving goodbye.

“Christ Yixing-hyung you didn’t realize the girl was a little and not just a daddy kink,” Jongin says slamming the door shut after you pulled away. 

He shakes his head walking into the massive living room, making the rest of the boys follow suit.

“He’s been playing around with her back and forth this morning showing off, no wonder she’s in a state,” Jongdae informs.

“Yixing you were trained better than that, you know better!” Jongin yells smacking him in the back of the head, “You know she’s going to get taken if you keep her around.” 

“No she won’t get taken-“ 

“You think that with the way Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were looking at her not even five minutes ago, that the others won’t try to take her away. For Christ sake! You know for damn sure Junmyeon and Kris will have a field day with this,” Jongin interrupts gearing up to hit him again but is stopped by Baekhyun.

“Well as much as I hate to even admit this but Jongin is right, if you want to keep her you have to make sure she stays away from the house,” he says seriously. 

“Well I like her,” Sehun says lacing his fingers behind his head leaning back in his chair. All eyes are on him as they wait for him to continue. “I mean Vivi actually let the girl touch her so she’s okay in my books, I want to keep her around,” he says simply, shrugging his shoulders at them. 

The boys’ all rolled their eyes at Sehun and his affinity for his dog, dismissing his comment and going back to the ‘grown up’ conversation. 

“That reminds me, I’m actually surprised you all treated her so well,” Yixing said looking around at the men questioningly.

“Well I mean you don’t normally bring sluts home,” Baekhyun said simply gesturing lazily, “Let alone letting them stay over and sleep in your bed so it was safe to say you weren’t just going to use her for the business.” 

“Plus your shitty attitude when you first saw us was a dead give away,” Jongdae added with a grin.

“Kyungsoo told us this morning about your conversation last night,” Sehun muttered quietly, almost everyone ignoring the statement. 

Yixing had seen Kyungsoo late last night while he was getting cleaned up after you had passed out. He asked about who you were and if Yixing had the intent to keep you after your affairs. Normally Yixing only ever went to the other parties place, releasing all his frustrations away from the manor. He was never one to ever get attached or bring anyone close to his roommates. Kyungsoo thought his behaviour was weird for the elder, even after meeting you his actions still didn’t seem like himself. Kyungsoo understood the appeal that had them all drawn to you in such little time, but something didn’t feel right to him about the situation.

“You weren’t going to tell us about your new kitten were you?” Jongdae accused pointing a finger at Yixing.

“Ooohh someone caught feelings,” Baekhyun hissed flinching back away from the group, “oh boy that’s a dirty game to play, even for us.” 

“Shut the fuck up I didn’t catch anything,” Yixing hissed back in protest, attempting to slap him but being stopped by Kyungsoo.

“Well I’m glad you used protection,” Jongin muttered looking done with the conversation.

“So you wouldn’t mind if I called up my new little rope bunny and tried her out then?” Chanyeol mused, trying to hold in his laughter. Yixing’s expression darkened as his fist clenched glaring at the younger.

“Touch her and I’ll slit your throat,” he threatened

“Oohh someone has it bad,” Chanyeol fake shivered, “at least if I play around with the little bunny she’ll go back to you at the end of the day, I’m not the one you have to watch out for. It’s been a while since any of us had our own personal slut.” 

“She was a virgin,” Yixing said darkly as he glared at Chanyeol.

“Bullshit no kinky little thing like that is a virgin!” Jongdae said smacking his hand on the table. 

“That’s why I said was,” he smirked, “definitely felt like it, and I did confirm with her friend about it. She’s not the type to go out and get fucked, most of the time she doesn’t even let people touch her. According to her friend she has a lot of anxiety so she doesn’t interact with a lot of people.” 

The room got quiet as they were all thinking about the possibilities of uncharted territory with you.

“Listen we can fight all day about this, but you need to be careful if our brothers get a hold of her your fucked. I’ll keep the little a secret as should the rest of you,” Jongin said rubbing his temple trying to deal with the situation. Being second youngest and having to take control of this situation for them was wearing on his health. 

As if summoning the devils themselves the front door opens filling in the rest of the group.

“Oh good your already all here we have business to go over.” 

 

\-----------

 

Your mind was racing when you arrived back at your house; you entered quietly hoping not to startle your dogs. You had Bear the husky who was the light of your life, Noctis your devil of an Australian Shepherd, and Coco, which was one of your roommates dog. Not even 2 seconds after you shut the door, your back is forced against the wall roughly being caged by your roommate. You wince feeling the bruises on your backache with the pressure.

“Where the hell where you last night? We have been up waiting for you, we thought something had happened!” Jackson yelled at you shaking you slightly, “Why didn’t you check your phone and look at your bloody neck!” 

You whined trying to snake out of his grip, your head still slightly fuzzy from earlier. The chaos from the surrounding barks of both the dogs and Jackson's insentient yelling putting you on edge. Mark noticed you behaviour wasn’t as fiery as it normally was with them and decided to get a closer look. 

“Jackson let go of her,” Mark said putting a hand on his shoulder yanking him off. Jackson whines “She looks like she’s been mauled by a bear, Mark look at her!”

“Come here baby,” Mark said opening his arms pulling you in closer, “don’t worry about Jackson love, he was only scared that you were hurt, we called Y/f and she said you were dropping off a boy so we’ve been worried because you didn’t come home.” 

You snuggled in his arms, breathing in his minty scent. You muttered out a small apology snuggling further into his touch. He pulled you onto the couch smiling as you melted in his arms. He quietly started humming while petting your hair trying to ease your drop. Jackson complained in the background that you were hurt by the way your neck looked, wanting to know the rest of the damage.

“Did he do this to you? Or did something else happen?” Jackson asked moving beside Mark, quietly petting your hair. Not knowing whether he was referencing your physical state or your mental one you sigh quietly in Marks arms. 

“Both,” you answered simply not feeling like talking anymore. The boys looked at each other quickly before frowning. You weren’t normally this closed off with them, normally being an open ball of sass and fire, unless you were in a mood or headspace. Knowing that they needed to step in, as you were in no state to fix it yourself; Mark spoke up.

“Do you want to go up or down baby?” Mark asked moving your hair out of you face. You sighed thinking about how long it’s been since you fully got to slip, but also needing to get out of the fog. 

“Up, I need up,” you say reluctantly trying to convince yourself it’s a good idea along the way. They were not ultimately pleased with your decision for wanting to be big again, but decided to adhere to it. 

Mark’s soft lips found their way to the crown of you head as he squeezed you gently. He called out to Jackson to run a bath while he makes food. You find yourself in their shared room waiting as you strip down to your bra and panties. 

Getting a good look at yourself in the mirror, you see all the bite marks and bruises littering your skin. Reality hits you and the panic settles in ‘what did I just do.’ You start breathing more rapidly picking at the skin on your arms as you try to claw at them drawing blood. All the bad thoughts arise again clogging your brain. Panic, dread, anger, frustration, humiliation, they hit you all at once. You wonder how you could be so stupid to let yourself be seen like that in front of strangers. You start hyperventilating as the room gets smaller and smaller suffocating you. You feel arms wrap around you hugging you close whispering in your ear softly, as the suffocation and distant ringing thoughts in the background slowly starts to go down. 

“Jaebumie-“you cry as he grabs your arms away from each other holding your back closely to his chest. 

Bear must have gotten Jaebum from the other room sensing your change, since it was his job to notice and alert the others when you were having panic attacks or anything of that nature.

“Shhh, just relax it’s okay I’m here,” he whispers in your ear. He slowly places Eskimo kisses along your neck and shoulders, while rubbing your arms soothingly. He picks you up bringing you both onto the bed, settling you in his lap as he pushes something past your lips. Humming softly he rocked you back and forth gently in his arms trying to lull you to sleep. 

The bathroom door opened as Jackson came back to get you, suddenly stopping at the sight of Jaebum holding you. Jaebum’s eyes darken at the sight of Jackson, his glare striking Jackson’s very core as he takes a step back.

“H-hyung we left her alone for only like 2 minutes,” Jackson stuttered looking anywhere but Jaebum.

“Well it’s 2 minutes too long, especially the state she’s in,” he scolds him, “look at her arms Jackson, look at what happens when you don’t pay attention. What would have happened if I didn’t come in here?” 

The look on Jaebum’s face alone told Jackson not to take another step closer to you as he attempted to step back into the room. 

“You should have kept her down for a while longer,” Jinyoung says leaning in the doorframe, “it’s been a while since she’s been little right? And that party last night probably messed her up even more.”

You shake in his grip, unaware of your surrounding as you start to panic more from the tone of their voices. Everyone you’ve been around seems to be very angry in your mind, it’s been too long and your too sensitive to grasp the concept of reality anymore. You sucked harshly on the pacifier in your mouth, silently thankful that you weren’t able to bite anymore.

He moves to sit next to Jaebum on the bed kissing his cheek softly, “the best we can do is support her and tend to her wounds. I’ll stay with her, you all have work to do today I’ll let you know when she’s awake.”

Jinyoung pets your hair softly, whispering in your ear trying to calm you down, “no one’s upset baby, no one’s fighting, everything is okay.”  
You look nervously at the boys around you, hiding your face in Jaebum’s chest more. Jinyoung gives Jaebum a pointed look signalling him to give you over to him. 

“Hey sweet heart, we have to go to work right now so Jinyoungie’s gonna take care of you. Is that okay?” Jaebum shakes you lightly, trying to coax you out of his chest. He lifts your chin with his fingers to make eye contact, seeing your eyes filled with tears.

“Stway daddy,” you cry out at him gripping his shirt tightly, shaking your head in protest. 

That word, shit. Jaebum gave Jinyoung a pained look shaking his head; you were so far gone. Jinyoung only looked between the two of you shaking his head, motioning for him to give you up. Jaebum having an internal debate as to whether or not he was actually about to let you go now and give you to Jinyoung.

“Y/n, don’t you want to go for a bath with Jinyoungie? There are bubbles and Mr. Frog-man is waiting for you, he’s getting awfully lonely waiting for his princess,” Jackson says finally gaining enough courage to come closer to the bed, rubbing your back.  
Jinyoung nods at Jackson silently thanking him for intervening. 

“F-froggie,” you stutter.

“Yes baby froggie is waiting for you, so why don’t you go with Jinyoungie and have your bath so you can see him,” Jackson smiles at you fondly as you glance at the men around you. 

Nodding shyly, you latch onto Jinyoung as Jaebum shifted you over reluctantly. Jackson walking over to you and gives you a kiss on your head as they were leaving. Jaebum leaned down and kissed Jinyoung quietly before peaking your cheek, whispering an ‘I love you’. Jinyoung nodded and mouthed a thank you at them, as he held you in his arms gently bringing you towards the bathroom. 

After an eventful bath time, which resulted in Jinyoung being ‘forced’ into the bath by you, the dogs all wanting to join in the commotion as well leading to the room smelling awfully of wet dog. He settles you down on the bed looking at the rice bowl Mark had left for you with a note for Jinyoung attached. You whined, thrashing around only wanting your paci and to go to sleep, but Jinyoung was having none of it. Being the type to go full caregiver mode, Jinyoung only picks you up laying you back against his chest and starts feeding you. Despite protests a slight slap to your thigh and the murmur of a ‘behave’ lingers in the air that makes you melt in his arms. Jinyoung was always the type to take whatever attitude you threw at him and give it right back to you, not to say that he didn’t have his soft spot for you but he was always the more responsible one. 

The house was quiet, as all the others had left for their work; you snuggled back into Jinyoung with a sigh. He lifted you slightly to grab your favourite blanket and stuffy and placed you both under the covers. Eyes heavy as he slips your paci into your mouth, clinging onto the warmth of Jinyoung and your pups you slowly drifted to sleep.

 

\---------

 

Several hours later your phones ringtone blasts throughout house. Hastily trying to pick it up, so the sound doesn’t reach you.

“Hello?”

“Who’s this?”

“I believe I should be the one asking that”

“Yixing where is Y/n?”

“So you’re the one who fucked her up... listen I don’t know if you get off on playing around with women but-

“Where is she?”

“Sleeping, finally it took us hours to try to calm her down and get her to relax. Since you fucked her up.”

“I didn’t do anything she didn’t want.”

“You didn’t seem to think after care was important now either, you fucked her, left her floating and then sent her on her way.”

“I gave her-“

“No you didn’t or she wouldn’t have been like this. She needs more attention and reassurance than the sluts you probably bring home.”

“Shut the Fuck up you don’t know anything”

“I’ve been with her for a long time so I know a hell of a lot more for what’s best for her than you. So do us all a favour and leave her alone playboy.”

*click*

“Hyung? Who was that?” Jackson questioned tilting his head in confusion.

“No one important babe, don’t worry about it,” Mark said turning your phone off and sliding it in his pocket grabbing Jackson’s hand and leading him up to their bedroom.


	3. Wait For Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context Y/n is younger than the boys but only by several months from Yugyeom. All the boys are their actual ages. Everything is platonic in the first several years of them knowing she is a little. Things only ever got heated once she was over 18. Current age of y/n is roughly 20.
> 
> Also GOT7's hair & styles are from the 'Look' and '7 for 7' era and their teenage years are the 'Hard Carry' era
> 
> Exo's hair and styles are from the 'Monster' and 'lotto' era  
> Yixing is specifically from the 'Love Me Right Romantic Universe' era but mixes into the 'Lotto' era
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Same night:

Jinyoung looked down at you finally asleep in his arms. After hours of more panic attacks and reassurance, you had finally settled down. Whatever happened messed with your mental stability more-so than anything they had ever dealt with. It didn’t take long to guess that someone had actually put you in that head space based on the tiny murmurs escaping every so often. 

The markings littering your body, some faded from probably a couple of nights ago made you shift and squirm while he tried to wash you. These marks weren’t from them which made Jinyoungs’ blood boil slightly, the thought that you would have gone to another to help you irked them all. You did go to a friend occasionally, one of which the boys never did find out who it was. Nevertheless, they have never left you in such a state quite like this. You used to sneak off back then to your friend, sending the rest of the boys in a flurry trying to find you. Disappearing seemed to be your thing after a while and the boys got used to it, after all, you were watch practically 24/7. 

Intimacy between you and the boys didn’t start until you were a lot older, stemming from little space, but only ever happened once and a while. Their dominant roles never stood ground in your life until you were much older. They tried to maintain an older brother outlook for the longest time until you had enough of them all. They had never fully had sex with you though, that remained a ground rule for everyone, no matter how much you begged. 

You were involved with all of the boys in the house as their little. Ultimately, you were Jackson and Mark’s little, but Jaebum and Jinyoung often take over the main roll as well. They both had experience with other littles, which made it easier to take care of you. They all had very different relationships with you, but they were all your daddies in the end. 

Jackson was your main Daddy and dominant, he was very protective and highly possessive of you. Mark who shared very similar qualities as his boyfriend, was hyper aware of your needs that it was downright scary at times. They both are always soft for you and despite what the others might argue, they gave you the most love and affection out of them all. JB practically emits Daddy dom all the time, he very protective and caring, but doesn’t let you get away with anything. Jinyoung was a middle ground type Daddy, more so a soft caregiver, but also never took any of your shit. BamBam was a very chill Daddy, often not even going by the title, the boy was constantly spoiling you and could almost never say no. Yugyeom was a teasing Daddy, and like Bam rarely went by the title. He is constantly getting you in trouble along with BamBam, and is probably the clingiest one out of them all towards you. Youngjae was the sweetest out of the bunch, constantly showering you with affection and has the inability to deny you anything. 

There was also hierarchy in the house despite age as well; Jaebum the leader, Jackson, Mark, Jinyoung, BamBam, Yugyeom, then Youngjae. They each played their own roles within the house, some being like background noise on purpose for you. Punishments were rarely ever dealt by the younger ones, often needing the elders to handle you when you became too bratty. Sometimes a simple glare from JB was enough to get you to shut your attitude down or even just the presence of Jackson in the room. 

You had known Jackson and Mark the longest, as they grew up close to your family when you were suppose to be in middle school. You were home schooled because of complications with your health as well as surpassing regular standards for your age, by the time you were ten you were already at university levels. The boys use to ‘watch over you,’ mainly they were forced to be around you because of your fathers over protectiveness. You never believed it to be fair that the older boys were forced to be around you, which led to your passiveness towards them. You encouraged their freedom and spent a lot of your time alone as you tried to maintain the balance. You always felt guilty for it and sometimes would get highly aggressive with over bearing emotions, that they were never really your friends. 

About a year later, JB and Jinyoung joined in the mix, along with Jackson trying to convince you that they did have a life and friends outside of you. Slowly you started becoming friends with the boys instead of seeing them as an annoyance, hindering your life. Yugyeom and BamBam entered into your life after a birthday party gone wrong at the circus. Then Youngjae was introduced via JB at the beginning of ‘high school’ as a ‘boyfriend’ of sorts. It was no secret that the boys were also involved with each other romantically and physically. 

They all knew each other before they met you, from previous lines of work and affiliations. Your mentality was already much older than you were, despite being the youngest out of everyone. You couldn't help the fact that you grew up fast and parts of your life were taken away from you. There were gaps and a lot of care missing from your childhood, which was something they were all willing to fill.

They all needed to learn very quickly, how to deal with you, although some of the boys had experience dealing with littles, nothing compared to you thus far. You used it as a coping mechanism for all of your issues and often became little through panic attacks when they weren’t around. The first time the boys ever experienced you drop was in ‘high school.’ You were out with BamBam and Yugyeom after their attempt to clear your mind of school and work stress. JB had gotten the call from a very panicked BamBam asking what to do. You were crying and yelling out for ‘Daddy,’ which was completely different from anything the elders have dealt with. JB had hurried out of his meeting along with Jackson and Mark to pick you up and get you home as soon as possible. 

Mark said he had a feeling you were a little a long time ago based on how you acted with him specifically. When the two of you were away from the group, you acted more childish only ever requesting Disney movies, cuddles and plushies, the way your voice pitched differently as you let out adorable little giggles. He had also found you once curled up in his bed sucking on your thumb a few weeks back, but decided to keep it to himself and indulge you whenever you came to him. You were Marks baby girl since the beginning, well his and Jacksons, but the two of you shared a very special bond despite everything else. 

When they had finally gotten to you, you clung onto Jackson as if he were life support and Mark right by his side cooing and petting you softly. They all rushed home to clean up your arms from all the scratches and to get you away from the public. None of them left your side the entire time you were little, not that you would let them. JB and Jinyoung tired to switch shifts to give the others a break, but it only added to your anxiety. 

It had taken 3 days for you to become ‘big’ again, leaving many questions unanswered to the group. After the incident, you tried to block them out of your life, even going so far as to stay at your father’s home instead of theirs. They practically had kidnapped you back just for you to have a mental breakdown and slip again. Everyone was there this time; clinging onto Jackson again with Mark by his side. Jaebum rubbed your back while Jinyoung read you stories whilst also trying to keep the younger three from squishing you with their affection. The younger three went slightly overboard with buying you new plushies and little materials during your absence, deeming it as ‘needing to be prepared.’ In your weird cuddle pile, you had settled down, relaxing at the atmosphere of your own little family.

 

Next morning:

 

You wake up to the soft humming of Jinyoung beside you, gently trailing his hand up and down your side. Making eye contact, you smile and try to lean into him more. A whine came from behind you grasping your waist tighter, pulling you back towards the unknown man. 

“Warm,” he murmured burying his face into the back of your neck kissing it softly all over. You looked at Jinyoung for help, giggling while making grabby hands at him. 

Jinyoung grabs your hands lightly shaking them, “something wrong baby girl?” He says with a smirk. 

“Jinyoungie! Save me!” You yelp as the person starts blowing raspberries on your skin. Between the giggles and screams, the two boys begin tickling you. All of a sudden, the door swings open showing Mark and Jaebum looking alarmed and out of breath. 

“Daddy help!” You yell, as you try to stop them from tickling you. Jaebum smirks looking at Mark. They both rush to the bed tackling their boyfriends, giggling like toddlers. 

“Run baby before they catch you!” Mark yelps after being flipped over by Jackson.  

You spring up sprinting out of the room slamming the door behind you in the process. Rushing downstairs into the living room, you see two familiar faces playing the PS4. You jump onto the couch straight into Yugyeoms’ arms knocking his controller out of the way. 

“Wha-“ 

“Shhhhh don’t let Daddies get me!” You whisper yell at the boys shushing Bambam’s question.  Taking in your appearance of messy hair, flushed cheeks, and one of Jacksons sweaters that went down to your knees, the boys looked back at each other stifling their laughs.  

“Okay on one condition,” Yugyeom grins holding a finger up, “we get to have all the kisses we want and have you instead of the Hyungs today.” 

After hearing the commotion upstairs make its way down to the main level you nod your head frantically. Yugyeom kisses your lips lightly in conformation. 

“Okay good, come here baby,” Bambam says opening his arms up as your slide over giving him a light kiss on the lips.  

He moves, kissing all over your face and down your neck, kissing all the purple bite marks left from before. Yugyeom joins in on the other side of your neck, as he continues rubbing at your sides gently. You moan out softly just as Bambam’s ripped from your neck by his hair from Jaebum.  

“What do you think you’re doing?” an un-amused Jaebum says looking down at the three of you angrily. 

“Hi Daddy,” you giggle and wave as Yugyeom tries to keep good on his promise picking you up off Bambams’ lap, carrying you away from the Hyungs until Jinyoung stops him. 

“Nothing H-hyung,” Bambam cries, as the grip on his hair got tighter. Jaebum circles around and leans in, grip still tight on Bambams hair making direct eye contact.  

“Do you need to be taught how to behave again as well? Because I’m sure that Jinyoungie and I have no problem taking you both over our knee again,” he smirks at Bambams reddened cheeks as he smacks the inside of his thighs open, “I told you specifically to be careful with her.” 

“No sir-I mean Hyung,” BamBam stutters trying not to let his obvious arousal come through.  

Jaebum smirks letting go of his hair and slapping his cheek lightly, “good boy.”  

Mark leans down wrapping his arms around BamBam from behind the couch, “why don’t you come play with us for a little bit,” he whispers nibbling at BamBam ear causing him to flush. BamBam lets out a gasp and nods rushing off to the older boys’ bedroom. 

“Gyeomie, are your going to be good for Daddy,” Jinyoung whispers in his ear taking you from his arms. Yugyeom whines softly nodding his head as he leans into Jaebums’ touch. You squirm in Jinyoungs’ arms face red with embarrassment. 

Jaebum nods his head in the direction of you, “so it looks like we have to take care of both our little boy and little girl,” 

You wiggle out of Jinyoungs’ arms racing upstairs to the adults’ playroom with Yugyeom in tow. You tackle Yugyeom down to the bed giggling. He kisses your forehead laying you down on top of him completely, hugging you. The door swings open as the older boys walk in, Jaebum motioning for you to go to him.  

“Do you want to play or do you want to rest baby?” Jaebum asks tilting your head up to make eye contact.  

You flush not knowing what to do. It was normal to be involved in bedroom activities with the boys. They never went too far with you a lot of the time, and if one of the other boys were subbing, which didn’t happen all too often, you would watch instead.   

“Or would you rather Daddy take care of you in his room?” He questions rubbing your cheek with his fingers.  

You grab a hold of his shirt pulling him in closer to you as you hug his waist muffling your speech, “Can I-I watch, then play later?” 

He smirks down at you, your face red in embarrassment. He leaves you to pull up the small ottoman and places it at the foot of the bed. Jinyoung’s watching you eyes hungry as he rubs Yugyeoms’ sides seeming too eager to start.  

“Strip,” Jaebum orders not even bothering to look at Yugyeom, as he removes his own shirt and belt from beside you.  

The boy scrambles to get undressed nearly tripping himself in the process. Jinyoung sits at the edge of the bed closer to you as he pats his lap for Yugyeom to lie across. Awkwardly he gets in his lap ass presented as Jinyoung gives the first blow harshly with his hand. The younger yelps loudly, biting his lip trying to keep his voice in. You lean over and ruffle his hair whispering ‘good boy’ just as Jinyoung hits him for the second time. The smacks continue at a brutal pace as he switches from cheek to cheek, Yugyeom yelling out and moaning with each blow.  

“You yell out like a little whore begging for more baby, it’s almost like you want to be punished by hyung,” Jinyoung mocks switching to smacking him with the belt several times in a row.  

“Yes Hyung, Ah- punish me,” he yelps burying his face in the bed sheets. 

Jaebum sits on the other side of the bed watching them quietly, eyes dark. Crawling up onto the bed, you straddled his clothed lap grinding yourself down on him, whimpering at the touch.  

“What’s this? Only wearing panties, so naughty kitten,” Jaebum lifts your sweater up slightly exposing your lace underwear Jinyoung gave you, “were you trying to get all of your Daddies attention?”  

Grabbing your hips gently he sets a steady rhythm as he kisses down your neck. After a few minutes, you start whining at him, still tired after the events of the previous night unable to keep moving. He calls out to Jinyoung as he motions to Yugyeom, picking you up to settle you back against the charcoal pillows.  

“You want to be a good boy right Gyeomie?” He says smacking his ass again with more force, “go put your mouth to good use and help out our little princess,” Jinyoung smirked shifting the boy up off his lap pushing him towards you. You hide your face in your sweater-paws as Yugyeom nuzzles into your panties licking you over the fabric.  

“Off,” you whine muffled by your sweater as you tug at his hair with one hand gently. 

“Off what?” He smirks head tilting to the side mockingly innocent. 

You whine but see as Jaebum makes his way over to the two of you. For you this was normal Yugyeom behaviour when he was your dom he was always teasing you and making you beg well past necessary. Nevertheless, to Jaebum, as their sub right now he was blatantly disrespectful. 

Jaebum angrily smacks the back of his head, “stop being a brat or I’ll personally take over your punishment.”  

Yugyeom must have given him a look because the next second he had the boy flipped over gripping his throat. Looking like a deer in headlights, the younger didn't move an inch, not wanting to dig himself a bigger hole. Jinyoung came over with a few items handing some to Jaebum, smirking as he leaned down giving his cock a harsh tug.  

“You want to misbehave like a little bitch then you get treated like one. Let’s hope this fixes your fucking attitude,” Jaebum grits gripping the boys throat more.  

Jinyoung locks the youngers cock up in a bright pink cock cage, enjoyment all but written on his face. Truthfully, the boys were sadists, Jinyoung more than Jaebum at some points. Jaebum slips his hand between the youngers’ cheeks nestling a thick buttplug in as Yugyeom gasps and tries to squirm away from the older boys.  

“Colour,” he questions losing his grip slightly on Yugyeoms’ neck. 

“Green,” he whines out lowering his gaze and tilting his head to the side slightly. 

“Good,” Jaebum says slipping a pair of bright violet lace panties over him and a pink-checkered skirt. He lets up his grip completely from the boys’ neck, “now get back to work,” he orders smacking the youngers’ already bruising ass harshly. 

Yugyeom yelps flipping over and crawling back over to you. He grabs your waist pulling your panties down, kissing your inner thighs. He spreads your legs delicately looking up at you with teary eyes. 

“Please Gyeomie play with me,” you beg gasping when you feel his tongue lick at your clit.  

Fingers treading their way through his brown locks, you shudder at the way his tongue moves inside you. He licks around then harshly sucks on your clit, gasping as you pull his hair harder. All of a sudden he yelps, retracting from you but only for a moment as Jaebum yanks him back to your core. The younger wiggles his hips and whines out, a soft buzzing emitting from between his legs. Jinyoung takes the elders belt again giving him a few warning smacks. 

“Keep going slut our princess needs to cum,” Jinyoung says after a few more smacks on his abused ass, “ass up slut or do you need even more punishment?” 

Thrusting his tongue back into you he laps up your heat greedily. His moans creating vibrations making you shudder with every lick and bite. Jinyoung keeps a ruthless pace, continuing to smack Yugyeoms’ ass with the belt. Not long after he has you cumming, back arched and moaning out, hands tangled in his hair. Slumping back down after your intense orgasm, you whimper feeling him lightly licking at your clit. He swirls his tongue on your clit, making you release a high-pitched whine from the overstimulation.  

“Did he do good baby girl? Or does he need to learn his lesson still?” Jinyoung asked petting your hair as you leaned into his warmth.  

You leaned down to the moaning boy, shuddering from the vibrations, cock twitching and leaking in the cage. You kissed him, tongues swirling as you both moaned into the kiss. Leaning down to Yugyeom you whispered ‘good boy’ quietly, but loud enough for the older two to hear. Crawling over to set yourself in Jaebums’ lap again, you shudder from the connection of your core over his clothed cock.  

“Are you done baby girl,” he asks moving the hair out of your face as you buried you face in his neck lightly sucking at the skin. 

“What about Daddies,” you huffed snuggling in further.  

“You don’t worry about us baby if your done we stop,” he said kissing your head softly. He breaths in a sharp breath as you reach down and stroke him through his slacks gently. 

“Tired Daddy, but want your cum,” you say muffling your voice in his neck from embarrassment.  

“Okay how about Daddy fucks your pretty little thighs, then cums in your mouth? Sound good?” He questions stroking your back as he continued grinding into your hand more. 

You nod getting up as Jaebum positions himself between your thighs. Grabbing the lube bottle, he pours a generous amount on himself and your thighs. He manoeuvres you to create the perfect amount of space, as he slips his cock through with a groan. 

“Fuck baby your so sweet for letting Daddy use you like this,” he moans out picking up his pace between your thighs. He grips your hips harshly pulling you back into him in time with his thrusts. 

You hear quiet gasps and muffled moans from beside you as Jinyoung fucks Yugyeoms face roughly, drool and pre cum staining the youngers cheeks as Jinyoung thrusts into him faster. 

“You like that baby girl, watching as I fuck Gyeomies fuckhole? Ah~ Your so greedy being fucked by Daddy and watching, I bet you even want to be in Gyeomies place right now too don’t you?” Jinyoung moans thrusting in faster.  

He takes two fingers picking up some of the residue from Yugyeoms mouth and shoves them in your mouth as both pick up speed chasing their orgasms. A few more thrusts later Jinyoung came all over the youngers face, leaving him messy and fucked out. Jaebum was not long after, slipping himself from your thighs to your mouth as he came. 

“Thank you Daddy,” you said tiredly smiling at him. He pets your head, letting his hands fall through your tangled hair, gently kissing you. Jinyoung comes back with wet wipes, but before he got to Yugyeom, you crawled over out of Jaebums grasp and started to lick up the drying cum from his face. Lying on top of him you fully, licked him clean finally settling on a sweet kiss to the moaning boy. The younger boy was grinding into you, whining and silently asking the older boys to take off the cage. 

“Your keeping it on for the rest of the day and maybe if you’re really good you will get to cum baby boy,” Jinyoung says smacking his cheek, “or should I say baby girl,” smirking as the younger whines, Yugyeom puffing out his cheeks. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and ready for food, baby girl you go with Daddy for a bath,” Jinyoung says as he's picking you up off Yugyeom, handing you to Jaebum. 

“Don’t torture him too much we still need him for tonight,” Jaebum smirks closing the door behind them.

 

\------

On the other side there was Mark, Jackson and BamBam ~

 

Jackson sat at the edge of the bed and snapped his fingers at BamBam.

“Strip,” he said then motioned for the younger to sit on the floor in between his spread legs. Mark went off to go rummaging through draws with all their toys until he made a pleased noise that echoed through the room. Jackson undid his belt with one hand while using the other to guide BamBam towards his cock. 

“Suck” he ordered gripping his hair harshly and forcing the younger to take the older into his mouth.  BamBam tried to brace himself on Jackson’s thighs, but hissed when his hands go slapped away. 

“No hands kitten,” he growled at the boy, “unless you want more punishment.” 

Mark found his way back over to the two as he clipped in black fuzzy cat ears onto BamBams’ head. Quietly Mark slicked up two fingers, shoving them in the younger boys hole. BamBam squealed out, jolting at the sudden intrusion, causing him to stop working on Jacksons cock. It had been ages since the boy last subbed, his hole was tight and the fingers pumping in and out burned. The sudden grip on his chin forced him back to reality as Jackson was glaring down at BamBam.  

“I told you to suck, but instead you decide to focus on your own pleasure like a little slut,” he sneered, “maybe you need more of a reminder who you masters are?”  

Jackson dragged the boy up onto the bed on all fours, legs spread. The youngers dripping cock was placed on display for the older two. Mark tugged at BamBams cock lightly, using some of his precum to slick up his fingers again. 

“His little clit is absolutely dripping Gaga,” he cooed, “aw and his fucking pussy keeps twitching for more,” Mark mockingly chuckles as he pushes three fingers in this time.  

“Naughty fucking kitten,” Jackson says smacking his ass multiple times with his belt. He laughed at each jolt the younger gave with the harsh smack of his belt. Mark then shoved a tail plug into the younger as he screamed out at the burning pleasure hitting right into his prostate. BamBam came all over the bed at the sudden attack, panting and shuddering in his own mess. 

“Did you just cum?” Jackson growled at him.

All BamBam could do was whine out at the older as he shuddered from the intense pleasure that racked through his body.  

“Clean up your mess you dirty little slut,” Jackson said slapping BamBams ass harshly in succession with his belt again, “your such a bad boy.” 

BamBam got up wobbling as he crawled over to the wet patch on the bed. Jackson grabbed his head shoving the boy down to his mess as he started licking everything up. Jackson snapped his fingers at Mark as the elder pumped BamBams length again to full, making him an over stimulated mess. Mark slips a cock ring on the younger just as Jackson comes back into the room. Jackson slips a ring gag into his mouth and clips metal nipple clamps onto the drooling boy.  

“Sir can I fuck him with his tail in?” Mark asks rubbing his length against the younger boys’ ass.  

“Of course baby he’s your pet to play with, you use him however you want,” Jackson grinned kissing his boyfriend on the lips.  

Mark hissed as he slowly sank into BamBams’ tight heat, as the plug shifted and rubbed along his cock. He swore loudly, gripping the boys hips tightly. 

“Kitten you feel so good baby, so tight for me, beg kitten, beg me to fuck your naughty hole,” Mark groaned out, thrusting slightly in more. Jackson loosens up the gag for BamBam to beg Mark, smirking at the fucked out expression of their kitten. 

“Please-please Master fuck me-my hole needs it, needs cock,” BamBam cried out.  

“Your what?” Mark questioned reaching down and pinching the head of BamBams cock.

“My pussy! please breed me, masters I need it-need your cum in me please, only yours to breed masters please fuck my pussy please, please, pleas-“ BamBam cried out, as Mark slammed his cock in over and over again. 

“That’s our obedient kitten,” Jackson says pushing the gag back in.  

Jackson moved up to BamBams’ mouth and slid his length in all the way. The younger gagged around his full length before Jackson pulled out, slowly fucking into his face. Every movement Mark did made BamBam take Jacksons cock a little further.  

“Close,” Mark groaned as he picked up his pace, rhythm getting sloppy and he climaxed into the boys stretched hole with a loud moan.  

Mark stayed inside waiting, kissing up the boys back grinding into him slowly. Jackson pulled out of BamBams drooling mouth, moving over to the boys’ hole. Mark pulled out with a wet pop as the tail shifted into place again slowly. Jackson sunk in where Mark use to be thrusting in at a harsh pace. 

“You finally learned how to be a good boy kitten, now take my cock,” he praised, “fuck yourself back on it kitten, that’s it.”  

BamBam screamed at the abuse on his prostate and shuddered at the unsatisfying dry orgasm that rippled through him. His hole tightened around Jackson causing him to cum at the extra sensation. He pulled out with a groan and shoved his cum back into the boy as he place the tail back into position. 

“Such a good kitten being filled up,” Jackson grinned as his work, “you like being filled up and bred like a little slut don’t you.”  

“Yes Master please use me,” he whimpered wiggling his ass at the elders. Mark laughed picking the boy up, making sure to keep his hand placed on the tail so that his kitten stayed full as he pet BamBams hair softly. 

“No, it’s time to get cleaned up kitten, and maybe if you’re a really good boy tonight we’ll let you cum,” Mark smiled as the boy snuggled up into the elders arms.  

“They must be finished too I can hear their bath running now,” Jackson said walking over to the cuddling boys, “come on kitten let’s get you all cleaned up so masters can get you fed.”  

“Can I please be bred more master?” he asked head tilting up dreamily at them.  

“Of course, but only if your good kitten,” Jackson chuckles lightly. 

“You’ve broken him,” Mark offers when BamBam goes to take Jacksons hand and almost falls out of Marks lap.  

“He likes it though,” Jackson says, picking the boy up cradling him in his arms, “he needs it sometimes or else he gets wound up like another baby I know, isn’t that right kitten?” 

The younger nods his head and kisses Jackson cheek. Mark groans laying back on the bed to grab his phone and order food for everyone. He strips the sheets and replaces them, opening the windows in the process to air the room out. Hoping to get rid of the fuzzy feeling with some fresh air, he hears Jackson call out to him. 

“Baby boy get in here now,” Jackson says through the door. 

 

———

 

At the end of it all, it seems that both boys got a very rough treatment. It had been a while since you had seen either boy sub, so it must have been a lot of pent up attitude and waiting punishments. Yugyeom got the obvious vibrating butt plug, cock cage and panties treatment for outside of the bedroom. Whereas BamBam had a cock ring, panties, and tail butt plug with matching black ears.  

You gasped seeing BamBams ears, not that you had never seen them before but you were jealous. You smacked Marks arm several times lightly pointing at BamBam. 

“Can I have my ears too!?” You asked almost jumping out of your seat.  

“You wanna be our kitty now? I thought you said you were tired?” Mark questioned dramatically glaring between you and his abused arm.  

“No I just want my ears, but one of you has them,” you said pouting in your seat. 

Jackson laughed getting up to go get them from where ever they had been previously. You think back to the last time you played as kitty, being shown off all over the house to the boys. Still in thought when he came back, Jackson places the soft, mocha brown ears on your head booping your nose in the process.  

“Thank you,” you said petting the ears gently. You missed the look shared at the table, at the absence of a word in your thanks.  

“Am I a pretty kitty too? Like BamBam?” You said looking around at everyone’s confused, almost upset faces. 

“Yes baby of course you’re a pretty kitty,” Mark pipes up sensing your discomfort. He pets you lightly distracting you from the creeping feeling something’s wrong. 

Dinner continues as somewhat normal, everyone talking about their day and work vaguely. BamBam on the floor eating like a kitty and Yugyeom whining and fidgeting in his seat at the vibrations Jinyoung was controlling. It was nice to see the boys in subspace for once, as it only ever happened every couple of months at most. 

“Oh Hyung I forgot to ask, Youngjae and I wanted to know if you would come with us for this uh- thing tomorrow if you’re not busy after work?” Jaebum said shoveling more food in his mouth. Before Mark could answer, you interrupted. 

“Where is Jaejae anyways?” You asked as he had been seemingly absent for the last day or so since you left for the party.  

“Should be back soon he’s been spending time with a friend studying for his exams, so he had been staying there,” Mark said quickly taking another slice of pizza.  

“Why? are we not good enough for you,” Jackson pouted looking like a kicked puppy.  

“Of course,” you laughed as you watched all of their expressions turn dark. 

“I’ll remember that for next time little one,” Jackson threatened; although it seemed real, you were feeling a bit daring with your words. 

“I hope you do,” giggling as you winked at him. Marks hand gripped your thigh warningly. Looking up at him with a cheeky smile you kissed his cheek and returned to your food. His grip never lightened for the rest of the conversation, seemingly unbothered by the rest of the group.  

As soon as everyone was done Mark grabbed you and pulled you upstairs, shoving you in his room as he locked the door behind him. He pushed you onto the bed roughly pinning you down with his body. He looked pissed, it was like Mark to be possessive over you, they all have variations of their possessiveness but now it seemed very different.

“Do you want JaeJae now?” He growled at you, tightening his grasp on you. 

“No,” you whimpered shaking your head as best as you could given your position. 

“Then who do you want?” He gripped your chin harshly, making you look directly in his eyes. They looked fierce, something was wrong, _why was he being this harsh?_  

“You,” your cried out, tears starting to form as you whimpered in his arms. 

“Who?” He moved his grip to your throat lightly placing pressure as he leaned in closer. 

“You, Sir only you,” you yelped as he retracted his hand from your throat. 

“Only me? What about all these bite marks and bruises? These aren’t mine,” he gritted pressing his hand into some of the bruises causing you to gasp at the pain.  

“I’m sorry Sir,” you whimpered, your mind going blank at his words.

“You’re sorry? For what being a little slut? You’re not sorry,” he growled smacking your face lightly, “If you weren’t such a used up toy already I would be beating your ass red.”  

At this point, you were sobbing unaware that this is what you needed. Mark scoops you up in his arms cradling you as he slips your paci into your mouth.  

“No More. You have been wound up all day and yesterday it’s time for you to quiet down and rest. You need to heal and sleep baby girl, so just stay my baby,” he whispers rocking you back and forth.  

The doorknob rattles as someone tries to enter, soon after the door opens as Jackson walks in.  

“What happened?”  

“She’s been trying to go up but she can’t yet go tell the others she’s done for now. We need to keep her in little space for the next while, even baby space if she needs too. She needs her daddies right now not her dominants, she got her fill. She was broken down and not brought back up properly, were only just getting started with the real issues,” he explains to a confused and slightly alarmed Jackson. 

Jackson nodded slipping out of the room quietly to go tell the others. Not long after he was back with your blanket and Simba stuffy. He snuggles up into bed next to you, holding your waist as he kisses your neck. Mark hums softly, kissing away your tears as you slowly drift to sleep in their arms. 

 

—

“What happened out there?” Mark whispered.

“Jinyoungie and Jaebum are taking care of the maknaes for us” Jackson smirked, “they weren’t very please about everything else, but it’s because their blood is boiling over the fact that she’s not okay right now.”

 

\-------

 

Seven Eleven Group Chat:

 

DoubleB: _why am I being punished again? You leave me to the sadists, like come on!_

Prince-nyoungie: _you want to tack on more spanking kitten? Master will be sure to use your favourite paddle this time_. 

 

Wang-gae: _if you beg loud enough kitten I might come and relieve you_

_But you’ll have to put that tongue of yours to good use_

 

DoubleB: _I don’t do rim jobs sry not sry_

 

Wang-gae: _bummie he doesn’t get to cum tonight_

_Nyoungie, his ass better be bruised for weeks after this_

_Use him like the whore he is and make sure to edge him a couple of times just for me ;)_

 

DoubleB: _HOW IS THAT FAIR!!_

 

Wang-gae: _Put him in his cage tonight too, maybe that will teach him to not be such a disrespectful little cock slut to his masters_

 

DoubleB: _No master I’m sorry please let me cum_

 

Wang-gae: _too late Bad little kittens get punished like the whores they are_

_Just be glad you’re getting any cock tonight_

 

Prince-nyoungie changed DoubleB’s name to _Well bred pussyboy toy_

 

Yuggie: _I’ve been good ^_^_

 

#Daddy: _don’t push it_

_Both of you face down ass up in my room we’ll be up in 5_

 

Sweet Angel: _wtf is going on?_

 

Wang-gae: _nothing JaeJae unless you want to join them_

 

Yuggie: _Wink wonk_

 

Markiepooh: _STOP!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long bridge between updates I've been sick and only have access to writing for limited times.
> 
> This has been turning slowly into a Got7 fic but rest assured for those here for exo there will be more to come
> 
> Let me know if you like this (it really helps with creating more) and what else you would like to see in this fic/any questions <3 
> 
> Thank you for being so patient :)


	4. Kittens Bad Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for PTSD and mentions of medical sedation and nightmares
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jackson had left the maknaes to the older dominants, Jaebum and Jinyoung went upstairs to deal with the younger boys. Opening the door to his master suite Jinyoung beams at the sight in front of him.

“It’s a good thing you know how to listen to instructions,” Jaebum smirked looking at the two boys presenting themselves.  

Yugyeoms legs quivered with the vibrations Jinyoung was controlling as he whimpered out for the older. BamBam was shaking for another reason, feeling the anxiety roll of the boy Jaebum walked over running his hands down his spine.  

“It seems like you’ve been a bad boy to your master’s kitten, what do you say we fix that attitude of yours?” Jaebum said smoothly, continuing to stroke the boys back. 

“I’m sorry Mas-AH,” BamBam yelped as Jaebum grabbed his hair yanking it.  

“Last time I checked my kittens didn’t talk, unless it’s your OUT word I don’t want to hear a thing from you understand?” He gritted out slapping his ass for emphasis. A subtle nod was given with what little room he had with the older mans hand still gripping his hair.  

A loud moan was released from beside them as Jinyoung played with the toy in Yugyeom, pulling it in and out slowly. His cock strained against the lace panties from earlier, tip leaking from its restraints. He whimpered out at the setting turned high as his body jerked forward, panting madly at the mix of painful pleasure. 

“See what a good girl Yugyeom is being right now? Taking it so well without any back talk,” Jaebum said forcing BamBams' head to look at the younger. 

“As a reward you’re going to prep my baby girl for me while I paddle your ass until it’s bruised for weeks,” Jinyoung smirked down at the shivering boy, "after all that's what your Master wants, for your pretty little body to be littered with markings. Who am I to deny such pleasure to a pain slut?"  

BamBam could see out of the corner of his eye the paddle that had ‘slut’ engraved on it in the elders hand. He whined out quietly into the sheets, only to let out a yelp when a hand connected with his ass. 

“None of that now. You earned this kitten, you need to learn what happens when you piss off your masters,” Jaebum said getting Yugyeom to move on all fours in front of BamBam.  

Jaebum removed the plug from the boy tossing it off to the side as Jinyoung began paddling the boys’ partial bruised ass several times. He finally got the hint to start eating the younger boy out, tears already forming.  

BamBam left kitten licks all around Yugyeoms hole, gently up to his shaft, then back up before finally shoving it in to his gaping hole. Tasting the strawberry lube residue, he licked it all up thrusting his tongue in and out of the moaning boy. Yugyeom gripped the sheets in pleasure his cock leaking out beneath him. Jaebum leaned over grabbing BamBams cock, securing a bullet vibrator nicely to the shaft. A scream rippled out when the older turned it on high, removing himself from the Yugyeom quickly. Jaebum gripped his jaw looking down at him questioningly, tears streaming down BamBams face.  

“Take it kitten, remember you earned this. If you want to be treated like a good boy then you need to learn how to behave like one,” he said moving his face back to the younger boys’ hole.  

Jinyoung continued spanking the younger through three dry orgasms before finally stopping. Looking down at his handy work at the bright red bruising butt in front of him, he chuckled, running his hands along the boys’ thighs and butt. He flicked the boys’ nipples a few times before sliding himself in alongside the tail.   

“Oh kitten your pussy is so tight with your tail,” Jinyoung groaned sliding in and out slowly. He bit down on the younger boys’ shoulder blade pinning him down to the bed in a mounting position. He set the vibrator to medium feeling the boy clench around his cock. Jinyoung moaned out loudly, fucking into the younger roughly chasing the sensation.  

Yugyeom had whined at the loss of BamBams' sinful tongue, but hummed in content when Jaebum filled his hole up again with his cock.  

“Ride me baby,” he groaned positioning the younger in his lap, “you’re allowed to cum whenever you want as long as it’s from my cock.” 

The boy whined loudly before picking himself up and dropping down slowly before setting a pace. The confinements of the cockcage made it more difficult to seek pleasure, as it pathetically bounced along with each thrust. It wasn’t the first time he had ever cum on cock alone, but it wasn’t the easiest thing to do. Clinging onto Jaebum, Yugyeom angled himself to have Jaebum hit his prostate dead on with every thrust, but the younger whined out needing more friction.  

“Master please-,” he groaned, “Take it off.”  

Jaebum thrust up harshly as clicked his tongue, “no baby I know you can do it,” he smirked repeating the action several times, "you've cum from cock before, Master will be disappointed if you don't take advantage of his kindness or do you want to be an ungrateful little slut?" 

"No Master, I'm sorry Master please," he cried out struggling as he clung onto Jaebum, the older slapping his thigh a few times for good measure. 

Yugyeom whined and quickened his pace trying to chase his high, as Jaebum gripped his hips meeting his thrusts. The older man assaulting his prostate with every thrust, sending him into a euphoric blur of white. Soon a shuddered cry echoed through the room as Yugyeom came, dribbling from the pink cage. Jaebum thrust up quickly helping the boy ride out his orgasm, as more cum dribbled out, finally stopping when the younger fell forward, passing out from pleasure. Jaebum pulled out hearing a faint moan, before unlocking the boys’ cage tossing it to the side. Trailing kisses all along Yugyeoms body as he cleaned him up.  

“Jaebum-Ah fuck get in here,” Jinyoung moaned out for him.  

Jaebum propped up the sleeping boy back on the pillows, wrapping him in a blanket before going over to him. Jinyoung grabbed BamBam by his arms lifting him up into Jinyoungs lap, letting Jaebum position himself underneath the boy. Jaebum ripped the tail out from the younger before shoving his cock in alongside Jinyoungs.  

BamBam screamed out clenching around the two having his fourth dry orgasm of the night. Jinyoung pushed the boy down onto Jaebums' chest harshly, licking up his spine before biting down again on his shoulder. BamBam cried out, wet tears landing on Jaebums' chest as the older chuckled and gripped his hips. 

"How many is that now?" Jaebum asked a panting Jinyoung. 

"His fourth." 

"Oh I think we can push at least one more out of him, don't you?"  

"It would be my pleasure, besides the naughty little slut likes to be fucked and bred like a little whore. He doesn't even need to cum using his useless clit, it all comes from his little pussy right here," Jinyoung smirks leaning down to slip a finger into the younger boys' hole, "isn't that right kitten?" 

BamBam let out a strangled cry of pleasure, feeling his hole stretch more he clenched down on the two biting down lightly onto Jaebums shoulder. The older grunted lightly smacking the back of his head, silently telling him to knock it off. BamBam let up on the bite licking away at it tears now streaming down his face.  

“That’s a good kitten, baby boy clench down on us again,” Jaebum murmured into the boys’ hair gently petting it and kissing away his tears. 

The three groaned loudly at the sensation of their cocks brushing against each other, the subtle vibrations from the toy adding extra pleasure for the two. Finally, they started moving, thrusting in and out slowly before picking up the pace. BamBam pushed himself back to meet their thrusts moaning out at the fullness.  

“Oh I think the little slut likes having two cocks at once, look at him fucking himself on our cocks,” Jinyoung smirks sharply thrusting in, earning a high-pitched squeal.  

“Little whore loves having his pussy filled and bred right?” Jaebum questioned slowing his thrusts and sucking a bright mark into his shoulder. 

“Fuck yourself on us more kitten wanna see you work your pussy like the little whore you are,” Jinyoung said slapping his ass harshly, “make your masters cum and maybe we’ll give you a treat.” 

BamBam quickly picked up the pace with what little energy he had left, fucking himself back on their cocks as they groaned out in pleasure. Soon after Jaebum got tired of the slow pace, quickly thrusting in and out pounding into BamBam. Jinyoung turned the vibrator up to max as the younger let out a scream, having his fifth painful dry orgasm as the the older two continued to pound into him. The older chased his orgasm cumming with a groan inside the younger, Jinyoung not long after came inside before pulling out with a loud squelching sound. Jaebum let himself soften before pulling out and replacing himself with BamBams tail. The older turned off the vibrator removing it from him before slipping out from underneath.

BamBam snuggled into the bed despite the wet patches as the boy was too over stimulated and exhausted to care.  

“You’re getting caged tonight kitten remember,” Jinyoung said looking down at the now panicking kitten with satisfaction. Jaebum knew the only reason he mentioned it was to make sure the younger knew that they were still in control and they could take everything away if they wanted to. Jinyoung truly loved to watch the boys squirm and be rendered helpless when they were being subby; he loved it even more when they tried to bite back. 

“Masters-I-I’m so so sorry please-don’t,” he cried puffy eyed a sore as he gripped Jaebums waist.   

“Well Jackson didn’t say which cage to lock him in...” Jaebum smirked looking at Jinyoung.  

“How about this kitten... You can sleep with us tonight, but your little clit goes in a cage since you don’t need it,” Jinyoung grinned taking the boys chin making eye contact. 

“Thank you, Masters thank you,” he cried out kissing Jinyoung softly. 

BamBam jumped up with what little strength he had left and nuzzled into Jaebums chest, crying out softly. The older knew how much he hated his actual cage and despite what Jackson had actually been implying, the younger boy took everything well enough that they didn’t see it fit to have him away for the night. They have only ever used the actual cage three times for an overnight punishment, once for Yugyeom and twice for BamBam. 

“Okay kitten let’s get you cleaned up,” he said smiling, picking the younger up bringing him towards the bathroom. Only coming back moments later to grab a sleeping Yugyeom picking him up bridal style, he nodded at Jinyoung in the process before heading off towards the bathroom.  

Jinyoung laid on the bed a few more minutes listening to the bath water running, before slowly getting up to clean the sheets. He lit his favourite candle trying to get rid of the stale post sex smell in the air before joining them for a bath. He slipped in behind BamBam, rubbing his hands soothingly along his body then running his hands through his treated hair. BamBam sighed nuzzling into the euphoric touch. Jaebum on the other side propped Yugyeom up to properly clean and wash the sleeping boys’ hair, whispering sweet nothings in his ear gently.   

After a while, the water ran cold and Jaebum and Jinyoung dried the boys off before getting them ready for bed. Jaebum locked the younger boy in his little cage, before scooping him up gently laying him underneath the covers. The three of them snuggled themselves into the king-sized bed, waiting for Jinyoung as he snuffed out the candle. Yugyeom laid on Jaebums chest head tucked under his chin as BamBam laid with Jinyoung spooning him closely. Jinyoung sighed breathing in the deep forestry scent before reaching out to hold Jaebums hand that wasn't holding Yugyeoms waist. Finally content he closed his eyes listening to the breathing of his boys. 

 

 

 --------------------------

 

Seven eleven group chat:

 

_#Daddy turned ‘Well bred pussyboy toy’s’ name to ‘Masters good kitten’_

 

Wang-gae:  _Glad to see he behaved ;)_

_I’ll be checking tomorrow for the bruises otherwise it will be your asses bruised_

 

Sweet Angel:  _Seriously, I leave for like a day ½ wtf_

 

Prince-nyoungie:  _we’ll make it up to you sweetie I promise_

 

Sweet angel:  _eww gross_

 

#Daddy: _I’ll remember that for next time Youngjae_

 

Wang-gae:  _ooohhhh someone got full named_

_You in trouble_

 

Markiepooh:  _go the fuck to sleep all of you_

 

Wang-gae:  _Language! D: <_

 

 

 

———----------

Next Morning:

 

“Jesus you two look like hell, what happened?” Jinyoung said standing in the doorway of the kitchen observing the sight of a very sleep deprived Jackson and an even scarier looking Mark. 

Jackson groaned glaring at Jinyoung before chugging his coffee, refusing to even speak to anyone before having some sort of liquid mojo coursing through his veins. 

“She was up most of the night with the nightmares again. Mark and I were trying to take turns, but she kept waking us both up.” Jackson croaked sitting down next to Mark at the table, laying his head down on the table. Mark absentmindedly reached over to play with his hair gently letting out a sigh.  

“You sound like a parent with their newborn child,” he lightly chuckled. 

“She basically was,” Jackson grimaced mostly at the bitter taste of his coffee. 

“So where is she now?” Jinyoung asked quickly looking around to see if he had accidentally missed you somehow.  

“Shes-“ Mark started before hearing a loud cry echo through the house.  

Jackson groaned out before shuffling and attempting to get up. Mark pushed him down whispering ‘I’ve got this’ quickly kissing him on the cheek.  

“You didn’t leave her alone did you?” Jinyoung questioned looked down at Jackson angrily. 

“No Bear and Noctis were with her-“ 

“So you basically left her alone-“  

“No we didn’t, can we please not fight this early in the morning. I have already had 0 sleep and I’m agitated enough I don’t need this shit right now,” Jackson gritted chugging his second coffee slamming the mug down on the counter before storming off upstairs.  

Jackson passed a limping, worn out looking BamBam on the way to his and Marks’ room. He noticed a few purpling marks peeking out from the boys’ shirt collar and a bright one right in plain sight on his neck. BamBam probably was too tired and out of it to bother with his morning routine and make up. Smirking Jackson pinned the younger to the wall inspecting him further. 

“Did they treat you right kitten?” He grinned at the younger, “bet I could slip right into your little pussy and you wouldn’t even feel a thing. Tell me did they let you get off this morning or are you still a needy little thing?” he laughed pushing into the younger further to rub against him. 

BamBam pushed him off muttering a curse out at him and flipping him off. Seeing that the younger was back to himself again made him smile more, despite his sour and sleep deprived mood. Knowing that the younger boys sometimes need a push off the edge and taken down to be cuddled and coddled.  

“Jaebum-hyung let me this morning,” BamBam muttered, refusing to make eye contact with the older. 

Jackson grinned taking the younger boys’ chin gently in his hand, forcing him to make eye contact, “Good boy,” he whispered before kissing his cheek letting out a giggle. 

Suddenly a series of loud crashes and a scream echoed through the house. Jackson ran to their bedroom with BamBam in tow. He flung the door open almost breaking it off the hinges to find the room in shreds. The mattress was pushed half way off, things thrown across the floor, blankets everywhere and right in the middle of it all was you. You were hunched over Marks body on the floor tears streaming down your face, your small fingers wrapped around his neck. Mark had a hand gripping yours, attempting to get you off without hurting you.  

Jackson rushed over to the two of you grabbing you away from Mark. He secured you back against his chest as you kicked and screamed out, tears streaming down your face.  

“Y/n, baby can you hear me?” He questioned only gaining a scream in response as you kicked and jolted trying to get away from his grasp, “it’s okay, shhhh your not there anymore. No one is here to hurt you, its okay.” 

The attempt only gaining more screaming and thrashing as Jackson caught a glimpse of your glassed over eyes. Jackson quickly twisted you around, holding onto you tightly as he straddled you in his lap trying to rock you. No matter what he did, nothing soothed you, none of the normal tricks or any amount of words worked like they usually did after time. Finally, Jackson nodded to Jaebum who came over as Jackson held you down, sticking the syringe into your arm and pushed the clear liquid through your veins. Watching your body go limp in his arms Jackson grimaced holding you tight to his chest. They all hated having to sedate you when you got like this, usually they could snap you out of it, but in situations like this, they knew they had to. You ended up being a danger to either yourself or others when you had your attacks and they all tried their best to make sure the situations never escalated any further. 

“Are you alright babe?” Jackson asked looking across the room at his boyfriend leaning against the bed hand massaging his throat with Jinyoung at his side.  

“Yea I’m fine, it probably won’t even bruise, what about you,” he said motioning to his arm. 

Jackson looked down to see his arm was bleeding slightly. 

“It’s just a light scratch nothing major,” he said waving it off. 

At some point during the commotion, the others must have come in. He looked off to the side to see the maknaes huddled together looking down at you worried.   

“Hyung why didn’t you get her off of you, you know how?” Yugyeom asked quietly looking down at your limp body. 

“To do that I probably would have hurt her more and thing 1 and thing 2 would have tried to kill me,” he said pointing to where your dogs had been curling around Jackson and you protectively lowly growling.  

The younger nodded walking over to help Mark up off the floor, tilting his head to inspect the red marks around his neck. 

“Well she’ll be out for a few hours at least, I hit her with a higher than her normal dosage. I suggest you and Mark take her to my room to rest, we’ll clean up here,” Jaebum spoke petting your hair lightly, “that means you both rest too, I’ll handle our meetings today so phones off. You both look like hell anyways.”  

Jackson huffed at Jaebum before picking you up and walking out with Mark by his side stopping when Jaebum called out to him again. 

“She probably won’t remember anything again, so patch yourselves up before she sees anything,” he said pointedly.

Jaebum walked over to BamBam and Yugyeom grabbing them both and hugged them closely ruffling their hair in the process, “She’ll be fine stop worrying so much; it won’t do her or yourselves any good if you keep up with that. It’s just the way things have to be right now, were all working on doing whatever we can to make things better for her. She’s with hyungs now she will be okay, they will take good care of her.” 

Jackson nodded at Jaebum before walking down the hallway with you in his arms. He shut the door to Jaebums room laying you down on the bed he sighed heavily before looking at Mark. He pat his thigh signalling Mark to sit down. Mark straddled Jackson’s waist, tucking his face into his boyfriends’ neck, Jackson instinctively wrapped his arms around him protectively.  

“What happened?”  

“PTSD attack.” 

“I gathered that, did she say anything new?” 

“Nothing I could properly make out, I think it’s from when she was gone.” 

“Why do you think that?” he bristled hearing those words. 

“The way she was behaving was different from her normal attacks when she was a younger. I mean she put _ME_ in a choke hold, I know we taught her some self-defense but we never taught her how to handle people of our nature. You know what her normal looks like; crying, screaming and kicking out, but she has never properly defended herself when we get involved.” 

“You think she learned something like that when she went missing?” 

“Probably, but no one know what the hell happened when she was missing.” 

“Do you know what triggered it?” 

“Not a clue, I can only speculate that it’s coming from that asshole that put his hands on her, but it could have been anything. Nightmares are my biggest speculation from the events of last night. All I know is it couldn’t have been from anything I did because she was already in a state when I walked in the room.” 

“Well I’m gonna get you cleaned up then we can sleep off _this_ nightmare,” Jackson said kissing Marks forehead, “I love you.”  

“I love you too,” Mark whispered kissing him on the lips. 

 

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter!
> 
> I've been working on the next part, but I'm still really sick and there is a lot coming up that I want to properly flesh out. So here's some smut and some angsty stuff that leads into the next chapter.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts what you like to see more of and such! I love hearing from you guys! <3


End file.
